Desinfección
by Raven.blindbandit
Summary: Había muchas cosas a las que, a pesar de los años, Pidge simplemente no podía acostumbrarse: la piscina del palacio,, la comida verde, la vista del espacio, el protocolo de desinfección. Los nuevos sentimientos, y la epifanía de que, en realidad, siempre estuvieron allí. Y esos ojos... Diablos, Pidge jamás se acostumbraría a esos ojos.


Había varias cosas a las que, a pesar de los años, Pidge simplemente no podía terminar de acostumbrarse.

La piscina el Palacio, por ejemplo. Más allá de la travesía que implicaba darse un chapuzón allí, a Pidge le crispaba los nervios el hecho de que fuera _físicamente imposible_ tener una gravedad invertida que funcionaba con el agua y no con ellos. Es decir, si el agua podía estar en el techo, ¿por qué ellos no flotaban hasta ahí, o lo que fuese? ¿Cómo podía ser que la gravedad atrayera a los humanos hacia el suelo, y al agua de la piscina hacia el techo? ¡Era estúpido y sin sentido! Y sin embargo ahí estaba, justo arriba de sus cabezas, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Y aunque ella había pasado más noches de las que se atrevía a admitir intentando dar con alguna razón lógica para eso, finalmente se resignó. Quiso preguntarle a Koránn al respecto, pero él se limitó a decir que su "primitivo engranaje cognitivo humano" no lo comprendería. _Bah._

Otra cosa a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse era a la baba verde que solían comer. Incluso ahora que tenían una vaca terrestre y que Hunk había encontrado las variedades alienígenas de muchos productos que solían consumir en la Tierra, generalmente (por falta de tiempo o dinero para abastecerse) acababan por conformarse con aquel moco burbujeante y poco apetitoso. Su sabor era como una combinación de cosas extrañas: sal marina, lechuga, cola adhesiva, los crayones que ella solía mordizquear cuando era pequeña, limón y una pizca de aguacate.

No sabía "feo" _per se_ , como la leche agria o un trozo de carne podrida. Su sabor era simplemente ridículo, y sin importar cuántas veces lo comiera, no podía olvidar la mezcla de ingredientes que parecía tener.

No podía acostumbrarse a ver por las ventanas del Palacio. Aunque ésta era un tipo de extrañeza buena, obviamente. Mirar casualmente por una ventana, esperando ver autos, casas y una acera con césped verde, y en su lugar encontrarse con galaxias, estrellas brillando a pocos kilómetros de distancia, nebulosas tiñiéndolo todo en tonos violáceos, rosados y verdes... A pesar de llevar años allí, aún había veces donde elevaba su vista del trabajo y miraba por el cristal lista para ver a sus antiguos vecinos jugando con un balón en la mitad de la calle, y retenía su respiración con asombro al encontrarse con la oscuridad del espacio en su lugar, antes de soltar una sonrisa burlona al pensar que llevaba tres años viendo el mismo paisaje, y ya debería dejar de sorprenderse.

Y aunque había muchas otras cosas a las que no se acostumbraba (estaba en el maldito espacio exterior, después de todo), había una que, además, odiaba.

La desinfección.

Cada vez que volvían de una misión en algún planeta potencialmente nocivo, era protocolo tener un período de más de una hora de cuarentena, donde el equipo debía permanecer encerrado en una cápsula hermética para ser lavados, enjuagados y secados con decenas de métodos y así evitar que agentes patógenos peligrosos ingresen a la nave.

Y ella lo entendía, en serio... Pero, _ugh_ , lo odiaba.

Odiaba cada paso.

El primero implicaba una espuma rosada que era lanzada desde todos los ángulos. Incluso con su traje de por medio, los químicos de ese pseudo-jabón le daban una comezón difícil de tolerar, que le duraba días. No le sorprendía (ella era alérgica a _demasiadas_ cosas, y era _obvio_ que algo en el espacio le daría reacción), pero le molestaba demasiado. Aunque se había quejado de eso incontables veces, Koránn aún no había dado con una versión hipoalergénica que fuese igual de efectiva, de modo que no le quedaba otra opción de tolerarla.

Luego de la espuma, venía una ducha con agua helada que activaba la acción desinfectante. _Buuurr_ , más de una vez acabó pescando un resfriado por eso.

El tercer paso era un segundo jabón con olor a _algo_ parecido a la vainilla. Y aunque a los demás parecía agradarle, a ella le resultaba nauseabundamente dulce; como vainilla _a la millonésima potencia_. Siempre terminaba con ganas de vomitar luego de olerse. Lo peor era que esa fragancia parecía atravesar el traje, así que ella pasaba casi una semana sintiendo esa pestilencia que le provocaba estornudos y que toda la comida volviera a su boca si inhalaba con profundidad. _Ugh._

Para lavar ese jabón seguía una ducha de agua hirviente. No "hirviente" como " _ouch, caliente_ ": _hirviente_ como 100ºC, punto de ebullición, ampollas si su traje tenía alguna rotura. _Así_ de hirviente.

Y luego, para culminar su tortura, el secado.

Un gigantezco ventilador sopabla algo como un pequeño tornado para secar hasta la última gota de agua de sus cuerpos. El resto del equipo podía mantenerse en pie contra ese viento, pero en esos tres años de lavados, Pidge no había podido sobrevivir ni una sola cuarentena sin volar por los aires. Y aunque a todos les parecía gracioso verla desaparecer, era estúpidamente doloroso. Ella acababa estrellada contra el techo o los muros de la cápsula, y cuando volvía magullada de sus misiones, golpear sus huesos contra metal sólido no era una idea particularmente atractiva.

Una vez dislocó su pulgar en una mala maniobra de aterrizaje. Aunque no dijo nada de momento, por la noche fue un dolor en el trasero volver a acomodárselo sola, tomándolo con su mano buena y retorciéndolo hasta que un _CRAC_ la hizo gritar maldiciones en seis idiomas que no recordaba conocer. Cuando el equipo le preguntó qué había ocurrido, ella dijo que pisó un tornillo (en el caos que era su cuarto, nadie pudo dudar de que su excusa fuese cierta).

La última vez, hacía casi un mes, acabó inconsciente luego de caer sobre su cabeza. Despertó en la sala médica con una bolsa de hielos en la frente y todo el quipo alrededor, aunque Lance no tardó en reírse por lo ridículo de su lesión, y ella no tardó en usar su bolsa de hielo como arma, arrojándosela a Lance y provocándole una hemorragia nasal muy satisfactoria de ver.

Más de una vez intentó agarrarse de alguno de sus compañeros, pero nadie pareció notarla y finalmente salía disparada de todas formas.

Así que ahora, mientras ingrasaba con Green al Palacio luego de que el equipo Voltron tuviese una misión de alianza, Pidge observó su cuerpo cubierto de fango y otras cosas que con seguridad _no_ eran fango _(iugh),_ y suspiró.

Aquel planeta pantanoso la había dejado con sus piernas agotadas, un tobillo hinchado bajo su bota y su nariz roja - las alergias le patearon el trasero en muchos niveles. Tenía los ojos irritados y muy mal humor de sólo pensar que tendría que estar una hora de pie entre porquerías químicas para luego ser eyectada contra el techo de la nave.

Procurando no renguear, Pidge fue la primera en entrar a la cápsula, como siempre. Detrás de ella, Keith, Shiro, Lance y Hunk, con el mismo orden de siempre.

\- _¡Muy bien, Paladines, en un tick iniciaremos el proceso de desinfección!_ -avisó Koránn por los altoparlantes con su habitual tono risueño.

\- Ugh, cállate -murmuró Pidge, mirando el parlante antes de suspirar. Realmente quería dormir.

Vio de reojo a sus compañeros. Lance ya estaba abrazado a uno de los brazos de Hunk, a quien desde el principio usó como ancla personal. La última vez que Pidge quiso ubicarse junto a Hunk para sostenerse de él, Lance lo reclamó como propio, y a Hunk no pareció molestarle el hecho de ser monopolizado por su compañero - Pidge sospechaba que había algo entre ellos, pero todavía no había hecho comentarios al respecto.

Shiro se veía totalmente ajeno a la situación, leyendo algo en la pantalla holográfica de su manga. De todas formas, él siempre disfrutaba del período de aseo.

Keith sólo estaba ahí, como siempre, con sus brazos cruzados y rostro aburrido. Probablemente, como ella, él prefería utilizar esa hora para algo productivo (como prácticas de combate o... uh... prácticas de combate), y no desperdiciarlas en ese cuarto.

Pidge se dejó caer en el suelo, estirando su pierna derecha y moviendo el pie en círculos.

 _Estúpido pantano con su estúpido lodo que oculta estúpidas rocas para que la estúpida de mí tropiece y se tuerza su estúpido tobillo._

\- ¿Todo en orden? -preguntó Shiro, asomando su rostro por detrás de Keith para verla. A él nunca se le escapaba nada.

\- Seh -respondió sin voltear, masajeando sus rodillas antes de cruzarse de piernas y fingiendo que no le dolía como mil rayos-. Ugh, ¿cuánto falta? -se quejó, poniendo sus manos tras ella y reclinando su peso.

\- _Sólo medio dobosh, número 5; tuvimos algunos problemas con la plugstorlitina, ¡pero ya lo estamos resolviendo!_

\- ¿Plusto qué? -preguntó Lance.

\- La espuma rosa -explicó Pidge sin interés. No le hubiese molestado saltearse el primer baño.

\- _¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárense para la profilaxis!_ -exclamó Koránn por el micrófono.

Pidge bufó y se puso de pie con cuidado, usando el muro tras ella como soporte hasta que pudo balancear su peso en ambos pies - cruzarse de piernas fue mala, mala idea.

\- Hurra -dijo con sarcasmo, preprarándose mentalmente para volar. Si con dos pies no podía mantener su suelo, con un solo pie ni siquiera podría tolerar la presión de los chorros de agua. Sería divertido.

Justo cuando la luz verde que indicaba el principio del baño se activó, Pidge sintió una presión extraña bajo sus costillas, un agarre firme y seguro. Ella giró a ver su cintura, encontrándose con una mano enguantada aprisionándola; cuando volteó hacia el dueño de dicha mano, se encontró con el mismo rostro aburrido de Keith, con sus ojos mirando al frente y sus labios fruncidos en una pequeña línea.

\- ¿Qué haces? -indagó, usando una de sus manos para evitar que la espuma rosa cubriera su casco y, por ende, su visión.

Si él la oyó, no dio muestras de ello.

El brazo de Keith se contrajo un poco más con el primer baño de agua, haciendo que ambos floten juntos algunos centímetros sobre el suelo. Pidge ahogó un pequeño grito de impresión ante el contacto; el único contacto que había tenido con Keith en su vida fueron golpes en el deck de entrenamiento, y esos no tenían nada que ver con el tipo de interacción que estaban teniendo ahora.

Llegó el jabón dulce y ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en sus náuseas; sólo lo miraba a él. Recordó que cuando Ulaz se infiltró en el Palacio, fue la primera y última vez que Keith la sostuvo de ese modo: se ubicó entre ella y el suelo y la abrazó con fuerza, cubriéndole su cabeza bajo el mentón y conteniendo toda su espalda contra su vientre. Y aunque fue una fracción de segundo, y algo meramente estratégico y necesario Pidge recordó cuán... cálido se había sentido.

Llegó el agua caliente y Pidge tomó la mano de Keith con las dos suyas, murmurando maldiciones mientras cerraba los ojos. Creyó oír a Keith soltar una pequeña risa, de esas que son casi un ronquido, pero no podía asegurarlo.

Nuevamente ambos estaban flotando en el agua, y él seguía sin soltarla. Pidge sintió un revuelto en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con ese olor a vainilla concentrada. El mismo revuelto que sintió en ese breve abrazo durante su pelea con Ulaz, o cuando ella lo tomó de la mano para ayudarlo a subir a Kaltenecker en el centro comercial, o incluso cuando ella anunció que se quedaría en Voltron, y él le sonrió, dándole la bienvenida. Pequeños, pequeñísimos instantes que en el momento no racionalizó, pero ahora...

El agua se drenó y todos cayeron parados en el suelo. Pidge, hundida en sus pensamientos, olvidó usar su pie bueno para aterrizar.

\- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE QUIZNAKS! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, elevando su pie mientras saltaba en el lugar y se mordía el labio para no seguir escupiendo maldiciones.

\- Lenguaje.

\- ¡Cállate, Shiro! -gruñó en respuesta, haciendo que su líder trague en seco. El equipo sabía que meterse con Pidge cuando tenía algún tipo de dolor era una sentencia de muerte -. _Ffffffuck_ , estúpido pantano con su estúpido lodo y sus estúpidas rocas y-

Una enorme compuerta se abrió en el muro y se activó la ventilación sin previo aviso. Al instante, Pidge se vio atrapada entre los brazos de Keith, su rostro (o el casco) contra el pecho de él, que parecía estar ejerciendo bastante fuerza para mantenerlos a ambos en el suelo.

Pidge no entendía. Durante los últimos tres años él jamás, _jamás_ , ni siquiera _una vez_ había intentado ayudarla a no salir volando. Ella incluso lo había insultado en varias ocasiones por ser un "desgraciado desconsiderado emo de cuarta". Después de todo, él la veía luchar por su vida (okay, "por su vida" _tal vez_ era exagerado) en esa habitación de porquería, la veía directamente a los ojos cuando ella desaparecía flameando, y _nunca_ se había dignado a siquiera descruzar sus brazos para ayudarla. Él, a su lado y totalmente consciente de su padecimiento durante aquel estúpido proceso jamás quiso darle una mano. Estúpido emo.

Y ahora, ¿qué rayos? Pidge sentía que debía tragarse sus palabras. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Keith para ser tan altruista? ¿Por qué rayos le había nacido el ayudarla?

¡¿Y por qué rayos ella le estaba dando tanta importancia?!

Los pies de Pidge abandonaron el suelo, dejándola a ella levitando de forma horizontal. Keith presionó más su agarre, anudando sus brazos bajo las axilas de Pidge para que no se le escapara. Las máscaras de ambos cascos chocaron y ella abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con dos ojos mirándola de vuelta.

Pidge siempre había pensado que los ojos de Keith eran extraños. Cada vez que discutían -cosa que ocurría bastante seguido por sus personalidades explosivas- ella tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no perder su concentración al quedarse viéndolo a los ojos - una curiosidad _total y completamente_ científica, _obviamente_.

Desde el primer momento, cuando ella quiso irse y él la enfrentó, tuvo que tragar duro al sentir el peso y la ferocidad de esos ojos; era la primera vez que veía a Keith a los ojos, y le generó un remolino en el estómago que Iverson ni en sueños podría haberle provocado; después de todo, ella _nunca_ se dejaba intimidar por _nadie._ Podría mantener un concurso de miradas con Zarkon y escupirle en su amargado rostro sin siquiera pestañear.

Pero había una chispa en esos ojos que... no podía describir.

De nuevo: curiosidad _total y completamente_ científica.

Claro que cuando se enteraron de su herencia Galra, aquellos rasgos tuvieron sentido.

Pero ella nunca había visto esos ojos tan de cerca. Líneas grises, violáceas y negras atravesaban los írises, aclarándose cuando entraban en contacto con las pupilas. Podía incluso ver algún destello dorado o amarillo, otro color característico de los galrianos.

Él la observaba con el ceño fruncido y el rostro tieso, los músculos de su mandíbula marcados por el esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerlos a ambos en su lugar. Algo dentro de Pidge se retorció cuando todo el peso de esos ojos cayó en ella; más aún, cuando él mantuvo el contacto visual firme, viéndola a ella y sólo a ella, haciéndola tragar duro incluso cuando su boca se había secado.

Pidge nunca se acostumbraría a esos ojos.

\- Podrías ayudar -interrumpió Keith, indicando las dos manos de Pidge que estaban apenas apoyadas en sus hombros.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Yo, uh, sí -murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza y enlazando sus manos tras el cuello de Keith.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras volvió a hacer fuerza con su torso, finalmente trayendo su pie bueno al suelo. Al volver a pararse, los antebrazos de Keith regresaron a su lugar en la parte más pequeña de su cintura, llenándola de agudas corrientes eléctricas que le subieron por la espina cuando se sintió tan _pegada_ a su compañero.

Había muchas cosas a las que Pidge no se acostumbraba. Tener sentimientos encontrados era algo que siempre detestó; tener sentimientos que rompieran con su rutina y le hicieran re-pensar en los lazos que tenía con sus compañeros era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría.

Caer en la epifanía de que cada estúpida vez que tuvo contacto físico con Keith sintió esa misma electricidad, y caer en en cuenta de que de forma inconsciente disfrutaba de esos diminutos contactos, era algo a lo que _no quería_ acostumbrarse.

\- _¡Proceso de profilaxis concluído, Paladines!_ -gritó Koránn, sacando a Pidge de su trance.

¿Ya habían pasado una hora? Se había sentido extrañamente... corto.

La puerta al fondo del cuarto se abrió y el equipo comenzó su partida. Keith soltó a Pidge con cuidado, viendo que quedara bien parada antes de voltear para irse.

\- ¡O-oye! -lo llamó Pidge, extendiendo su mano aunque no queriendo tomarlo.

\- ¿Huh? -preguntó él, girando su torso.

\- Yo, uh -murmuró mientras se quitaba el casco y lo sostenía entre sus manos, mirándolo como si fuese lo más interesante del universo-. Um, gracias por eso, sí -dijo finalmente, pateándose mentalmente cuando sintió lo patética que había sonado.

\- Oh, sí, no hay problema. Um... -Keith dio media vuelta, ahora de frente a Pidge mientras también se quitaba el casco-. Lamento lo de la otra vez, yo, _uh_ -rascó su nuca con algo de ansiedad-, no pensé que, ya sabes, te desmayarías y todo eso.

\- oh, _¡oh!_ Eso -Pidge sonrió de lado, entendiendo al final por qué Keith la había ayudado.

 _Culpa._

Un sabor amargo le subió por la garganta a Pidge, pero mantuvo las apariencias.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué le molestaba que Keith la hubiese ayudado sólo porque se sentía culpable por el incidente anterior. ¿Qué diablos esperaba? ¿Que él fuese así de generoso con ella por _qué_? ¿Qué había esperado oír, exactamente? ¿Que la atrapó en sus brazos porque _quería_ hacerlo? ¿Que había sido sólo una excusa para acercásele, tocarla? ¿Que había sentido la misma electricidad que ella-?

Y ahí fue que la epifanía la golpeó como un ladrillazo en la sien.

 _Oh, fuck. Me gusta Kogane.  
_

 _Oh, FUCK._

\- Oye, ¡no fue nada! -río de forma exagerada, golpeando amistosamente el brazo de Keith-. Tengo un cráneo duro -aseguró.

 _¡¿"Tengo un cráneo duro"?! ¡Ugh, no puedes ser tan imbécil!_

Había muchas cosas a las que Pidge no podía acostumbrarse. No podía acostumbrarse, por ejemplo, al nido de serpientes que se armaba en su estómago cuando estaba nerviosa, ni a lo estúpida que se oía cuando balbuceaba incoherencias gracias a sus emociones.

Keith sonrió de lado, frotando su brazo - aunque fuese amistoso, había sido un gran golpe.

\- Puede ser, pero -se encogió vagamente de hombros-... No lo sé, sólo... Supongo que tenías razón -continuó.

\- ¿Huh? -la risa de Pidge se cortó en seco.

\- En que fui un patán y-

\- Oh, no no, uh, no, ¡yo!, yo fui una idiota; sabes que bromeo, yo-

Si balbuceo se interrumpió cuando sintió la mano de su compañero sobre su coronilla, enredándose en su aún sucio cabello. Keith se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Pidge, y recién ahí fuera que ella recordó que, en algún momento, ellos habían tenido casi la misma estatura - media cabeza más, media cabeza menos. Ahora, en cambio, Pidge con toda su furia podía alcanzar la axila de Keith.

Estúpidas hormonas de crecimiento que parecían haberla abandonado.

Cuando sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, Pidge abrió sus ojos más de lo normal y tragó duro nuevamente. Por Tesla, este tipo era hermoso.

 _¿Que qué? Oh por Dios ya perdiste la cordura, Pidge._

Ella abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, escuchando cómo sólo escapaban unos patéticos "agh" y "um" y "ah". Keith sonrió ante la escena, para luego frotar su cabello con afecto y voltearse, bajando una de sus rodillas hasta el suelo y abandonando su casco a un costado.

El cerebro de Pidge volvió a funcionar finalmente cuando lo vio de espaldas a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó, alzando una ceja.

\- Sube -indicó Keith, asomando su rostro y sonriendo de lado-. Iremos a revisar ese tobillo.

\- ¿Que _qué_? Nah viejo, yo puedo sola -dijo con falsa seguridad, cruzándose de brazos. En realidad estaba pensando en instalar una tienda de campaña en ese preciso lugar y quedarse a vivir allí hasta que su pie se desinflamara.

Pidge observó las manos de Keith, ahora ubicadas en la parte baja de su espalda, que hacían un pequeño movimiento arriba y abajo como indicando a Pidge dónde sentarse. Su vista terminó desviándose al trasero de Keith. Realmente le quitaba a Superman el título de "trasero de hierro".

 _¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Me das asco en este momento, Pidge. ¿Pervertida **y** nerd al mismo tiempo? Eres una perdedora de dimensiones catastróficas._

\- Vamos... -repitió Keith, su sonrisa más grande y sus manos moviéndose con más insistencia.

Pidge lo vio por un par de segundos antes de virar sus ojos y descruzar sus brazos, dándose por vencida. Después de todo, la enfermería estaba a tres pisos y unos diez minutos de caminata de allí, y en serio le molestaba sólo pensar en andar todo ese trayecto.

Pidge empujó toda su vergüenza e intentó mostrarse natural mientras se montaba en Keith, como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo el hecho de pensar que esa era la primera vez que él la cargaba en brazos, o en que tenía dos manos apretándole los muslos - tal vez _demasiado_ cerca a su trasero.

\- ¡Corre como el viento, Tiro al Blanco! -gritó con toda convicción, dando pequeños saltos y señalando al frente.

\- Ya estoy arrepintiéndome de esto -murmuró Keith mientras comenzaba a caminar, aunque su sonrisa no desaparecía.

\- Muy tarde, Mullet; desde ahora eres mi transporte personal -respondió ella con satisfacción, palmeando la cabeza de su compañero.

\- Sí, ¿verdad? -reflexionó en voz alta-. Aunque así es un poco más sencillo -comentó, dando un pequeño salto para acomodar al paladín verde en su espalda-; la última vez-

\- ¿Qué última vez? -cuestionó Pidge con su ceja enarcada. Él jamás, en todos sus años como compañeros, la había cargado en brazos.

\- ¿En la última desinfección...? -replicó Keith, imitando su gesto-. Como sea, la última vez fue un poco más difícil porque tú no colaborabas para nada.

Pidge tardó unos segundos en responder; pensar que Keith la sostuvo en sus brazos de esa forma le provocó escalofríos. Cuando despertó en la sala médica, no se detuvo a preguntar quién la había llevado hasta ahí en primer lugar. Supuso que habían sido Shiro o Hunk, por su tamaño, o incluso Allura aprovechando su fuerza alienígena.

Lance quedaba fuera de debate; aunque sus intenciones habrían sido buenas, el muy torpe la habría dejado caer antes de siquiera salir de la sala de profilaxis.

Kórann tampoco era opción. Aunque también tenía la fuerza de un alteano, sus huesos ya no eran los de antes, y probablemente ambos habrían terminado en la enfermería.

Y Keith...

No encontraba una buena excusa para descartarlo, salvo el hecho de que él no estuviera particularmente interesado en ayudarla. Después de todo, no la había ayudado a evitar el incidente, en primer lugar.

De nuevo, Pidge debía tragarse sus palabras.

\- Pues porque estaba inconsciente, genio -justificó ella con falsa molestia, haciendo que el paladín rojo riera.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo digo que era difícil correr e intentar que no te cayeras o que tu cabeza no golpeara contra algo, todo al mismo tiempo -intentó explicar, girando en una esquina antes de llegar a la sala médica.

\- Hmp. ¿Entonces tuvimos un momento de unión allí, huh? ¿Como tú y Lance? Ya sabes, "yo te cargué en mis brazos" y todo eso -dijo de forma burlona Pidge, aunque por dentro quería ahogarse a sí misma en una piscina de numvil y morir.

¡¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?! Cómo odiaba ser tan mala para mantener conversaciondes.

Keith volteó hasta quedar de espaldas a una camilla y ella se sentó allí, viéndolo ir a buscar algunas vendas y medicinas alteanas. No había respondido a su estúpido chiste, y ella quería patearse.

Eso era todo, había arruinado el clima. ¿Cómo diablos podía ser tan idiota? Ahora ambos estarían incómodos y en silencio y todo por su culpa.

Cuando Keith regresó, ella movió su vista en cualquier dirección, negándose a verlo a los ojos. Oyó cómo arrastraba una pequeña banqueta con ruedas hasta dejarla frente a sus piernas; también lo oyó apoyar su charola con suplementos sobre la camilla.

Luego de eso, nada. No había movimientos ni sonidos.

Curiosa, Pidge volvió a voltear y se encontró con esos dos ojos a los que nunca se acostumbraría, mirándola de forma penetrante.

Él sonrió de lado, dejando caer sus manos sobre la camilla a ambos lado de ella antes de volver a inclinarse a su altura, sus narices a meros milímetros.

\- Créeme, esto no es _nada_ como lo de Lance -dijo en un tono de voz una octava más grave que lo normal, para luego volver a erguirse y tomar asiento.

Pidge podía jurar que sentía una hemorragia a punto de explotar en su nariz.

¡¿De dónde rayos había salido esa voz?! Pidge jamás lo había escuchado así, tan... tan...

 _¿Sexy?_

 _No, tú cállate. No te reconozco como mi cerebro; estás despedido._

Sintió el calor en su piel y los vellos de su nuca erizarse cuando el aliento de Keith la golpeó, y estaba segura de que un bochornozo rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas, ya que él viró vagamente sus ojos hacia ellas antes de sonreír con más fuerza.

\- Quitaré tu bota para ver qué tan malo es, ¿okay?

Pidge sacudió vagamente su cabeza para salir de aquel trance.

\- Oh, uh sí, okay -asintió, estirando su pie para dar más espacio.

Keith retiró la bota y soltó un silbido, rascando su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo rayos te las arreglaste para esguinzar tu pie en una misión diplomática? ¡Sólo tenías que caminar y saludar! -exclamó mientras reía. Pidge quedó atontada por ese sonido; no recordaba la última vez que lo había escuchado reír.

No podía acostumbrarse al sonido de su risa, aunque realmente quería oírlo más seguido.

\- ¡O-oye! En mi defenza, esas rocas estaban escondidas, el lodo era resbaladizo y mi pie es pequeño -refunfuñó, pateando a Keith con su pie bueno.

\- La próxima vez, pídeme una mano -sugirió, palmeando la rodilla envuelta en protecciones verdes.

\- Claro, porque eso funciona muy bien en la cámara de tortura -dijó con una mueca, y Keith entendió que se refería a la profilaxis.

\- De nuevo, lo siento por eso. ¿Qué tal esto? Prometo que te ayudaré siempre que pueda, y tú prometes que me pedirás ayuda siempre que la necesites. ¿Hecho?

Keith extendió su mano, ofrenciéndola para un apretón.

\- Trato hecho, Mullet -respondió con una sonrisa fanfarrona, estrechando su mano-. Espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

\- Claro que no -dijo él con toda seguridad.

* * *

Una semana después, Pidge descendió de su león gruñendo por lo bajo.

Aunque su pie estaba bastante mejor, hacer una peregrinación ceremonial de quince kilómetros era mucho más de lo que podía tolerar. Al parecer era una tradición para los habitantes de ese planeta, y el equipo Voltron debía respetarla si quería que ellos se unieran a la Alianza.

Llegó con el resto a la cabina de profilaxis, murmurando maldiciones y con el mal humor emanando por sus poros. Se puso de pie en su sitio y no más de un segundo después, sintió una mano agarrada firmemente a su cintura, haciendo que su humor cambiara y su columna se llenara de electricidad.

Había varias cosas a las que, a pesar de los años, Pidge simplemente no podía terminar de acostumbrarse.

La piscina del Castillo, la comida verde, la vista del espacio.

Sus sentimientos nuevos y la epifanía de que en realidad siempre estuvieron allí.

Keith la observó de reojo y sonrió, presionando un poco más el agarre. En respuesta, Pidge tomó la mano de Keith entre las suyas y también sonrió.

Tal vez la desinfección no era tan mala después de todo.

Los dedos de Keith se movieron suavemente, acariciándola a travéz del traje.

Oh, sí; ella _definitivamente_ podría acostumbrarse a esto.


End file.
